


Let me be your shelter

by BloodyWolf



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Vomiting
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyWolf/pseuds/BloodyWolf
Summary: Missing Moment della puntata 25 della settima stagione.Perché diciamocelo, Steve che racconta a Danny di aver subito una leggera intossicazione da metalli pesanti e vedere Danny rimanere così calmo senza andare in iperventilazione è stato strano...Sceneggiatori non me ne volete ma avete fatto cilecca! Così ho, diciamo riadattato la fine dell’episodio aggiungendone un pezzo!Buona lettura!
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Let me be your shelter

**Author's Note:**

> Questa “storia” è una missing moment della puntata 25 della settima stagione dove, come ho riportato nelle storia, Steve dice a Danny che ha avuto una leggera intossicazione da metalli pesanti e che sta prendendo delle pastiglie ma che i medici non escludono un ipotetico tumore negli anni ad avvenire.  
> I dialoghi nella parte in corsivo sono stati presi direttamente dagli ultimi tre minuti della puntata, è per questo motivo che nei dialoghi manca un poco l’italiano (adattamento dei dialoghi ogni tanto eh), ma spero di aver reso il contesto attraverso il contorno ad essi.  
> Lo so che Steve è un marshmallow e lo so che non merita tutto ciò ma visto che la serie mi piazza queste cose su un piatto d’argento mi sono detta che, a mio avviso, Danny non poteva reagire in modo così pacato come ha fatto nel telefilm quindi ho “aggiunto” questo pezzo con tanto di bacio perché ogni tanto una gioia devo dargliela anche io!  
> Vi ringrazio se leggerete e spero che vogliate lasciarmi un piccolo segno del vostro passaggio, intanto grazie e buona lettura!
> 
> | 3503 parole | McDanno | Angst |

Danny aprì la portiera facendo salire in auto sia Grace che Charlie, sorridendo ai propri figli nel modo più sereno possibile, riuscendo solo a creare un ghigno.

Una smorfia contornata dai pensieri che, rumorosi, affollavano la sua mente.

“Tutto okay, Danno?”

La voce preoccupata della figlia accarezzò il suo orecchio prima che lui potesse chiudere la portiera, si voltò a sorriderle per non farla preoccupare, fingendo che tutto andasse bene come se il suo mondo non fosse appena crollato in una voragine immensa di preoccupazione e di disperazione.

“Tutto bene, scimmietta. Solo… pensieri sull’ultimo caso che abbiamo risolto io e lo zio Steve.”

Grace si sistemò una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio, preoccupata per l’espressione assente del padre, mentre Danny si leccò l’angolo delle labbra prima di sedersi al volante e mettere in moto l’auto, stringendo le mani fino a farsi sbiancare le nocche dalla preoccupazione.

“Avanti, vi porto a casa dalla mamma.”

I suoi occhi indugiarono sulla veranda della casa di Steve, cercarono inutilmente una figura a lui conosciuta ed indispensabile. 

Il Seal però non c’era, incapace quanto lui di affrontarlo dopo la notizia che gli aveva rivelato nel silenzio del corridoio, quando a due passi da loro c’era riunita la loro  _ ohana _ .

Ingranò la retro e guidò lentamente, spostando lo sguardo sulla strada con i pensieri rivolti al dialogo che avevano avuto poco prima lui e Steve.

_ “Ho avuto un problema.” _

_ Danny lo guardò aggrottando le sopracciglia ripetendo le sue ultime parole per invitare il partner a continuare il discorso, appoggiati ai due lati della porta del bagno. _

_ “Ti ho mentito oggi, non sono andato da un dottore e non c’entrava niente il fegato. Ho avuto qualche malessere e quindi ho fatto un test una settimana fa...” _

_ Steve era strano, aveva nella voce una sorta di tensione repressa, una sorta di verità che doveva far salire a galla e raccontare a lui. Danny odiava dover obbligare l’altro a dirgli le cose, spesso intavolando con lui discussioni più o meno sensate sulle ipotesi che si era creato nella sua testa sull’argomento e il vedere l’uomo così comprensivo e disposto al dialogo, lo portò ad entrare in uno stato di ansia, che si unì ad un brutto presagio che gli scivolò sotto i vestiti e nella testa come un maledetto tarlo. _

_ “E?” _

_ Invitò l’amico a parlare, per aiutarlo a tirare fuori quelle parole che, era certo, Steve avesse bisogno di dire per farle risultare vere. Danny lo conosceva troppo bene, forse meglio di quanto l’ex Navy Seal si conoscesse, abbastanza da sapere che non era da lui l’aprirsi così in modo spontaneo, non con la sua ohana, non con colui che aveva il ruolo di mamma iperprotettiva all’interno del gruppo. _

_ “Ho... avuto un piccolo avvelenamento per le radiazioni, ti ricordi quella bomba che abbiamo disinnescato. Le pillole che mi hai visto prendere oggi pomeriggio, tra poco le avrò finite ma mi rimetterò.” _

_ Gli era sembrato strano, lo aveva visto ingoiare pillole che non gli aveva mai visto prendere, Steve le aveva spacciate per ulteriori pillole per evitare il rigetto del fegato che lui stesso gli aveva donato ma Danny non ci aveva creduto, non fino in fondo. Prese un bel respiro e parlò con tono basso e preoccupato, ormai l’amico aveva lanciato il sasso e Danny non gli avrebbe mai permesso di nascondere la mano. _

_ “D’accordo, tra poco le avrai finite. Significa che dopo non avrai altri problemi?” _

_ Sapeva che era una cosa impossibile, non con un avvelenamento da metalli pesanti, non poteva essergli andata così bene. _

_ “Dai, andiamo, Danny. Chiedi a dieci dottori e avrai dieci opinioni diverse.” _

_ Il leggero sorriso sul volto di Steve doveva farlo calmare ma non ci riuscì, lo fece solo agitare di più perché se Steve gli stava raccontando di questa cosa voleva solo significare che la cosa era un problema, un ingente problema.  _

_ Era l’ennesima batosta nella vita del comandante, una botta che non sapeva se era in grado di affrontare del tutto. _

_ “Sì, d’accordo ma quali sono le ipotesi alle quali tu credi di più?” _

_ Gli occhi di Steve si fecero bassi e Danny li seguì, piegando leggermente le ginocchia, incapace di smettere di cercare un contatto visivo con la persona che, in quei sette lunghi anni, era diventato il centro del suo maledetto universo. _

_ “Loro dicono che è possibile che un giorno io possa avere dei piccoli problemi di salute ma stiamo parlando di anni, non è domani, ora sto bene, non è niente…” _

_ Come poteva dire che non era niente?  _

_ Come poteva cercare in tutto quello schifo di farlo stare tranquillo e di non farlo preoccupare?  _

_ Come poteva fingere indifferenza quando Danny sapeva perfettamente che, sotto quella scorza da soldato forte ed indistruttibile, c’era solo un ragazzo a cui il destino aveva fatto credere di aver perso la madre?  _

_ Il detective aveva una voglia infinita di piangere e i suoi occhi lo dimostravano, lucidi e carichi già di lacrime che non poteva farsi sfuggire di fronte al sorriso malinconico di Steve. _

_ Lo stesso Steve che gli appoggiò delicatamente una mano sulla guancia, accarezzandola dolcemente, sussurrandogli le parole che obbligarono il biondo a cambiare discorso, come se una fine in quell’inferno ci potesse veramente essere. _

_ “Avanti, Danny, mi faresti un drink? Dobbiamo festeggiare per Jerry… I love you.” _

_ Se ne era andato, lasciando la sua guancia con passo incerto, debole e con le spalle basse, sicuro di potersi permettere di essere visto così da Danny. _

“Buona notte Charlie, buona notte Grace. Danno vi vuole bene.”

Scoccò loro un bacio sulle fronte per poi salutare con una mano Rachel e risalire in auto, imboccando il vialetto ed inserendo la freccia per immettersi nella strada che lo avrebbe condotto verso la propria abitazione.

La Camaro si fermò in mezzo all’incrocio, era notte fonda e non c’era traffico su quella strada secondaria, così si prese tutto il tempo di cui aveva bisogno.

Voltò la testa e lasciò che i propri occhi seguissero la riga che, nel centro, divideva la carreggiata, negando con il capo subito dopo. Appoggiò la testa al sedile e lasciò che le proprie mani accarezzassero il volante con calma, in una carezza che sapeva di tutto e di niente.

Steve era colui che guidava sempre la sua auto, colui che non lo lasciava mai stare al posto dell’autista con la scusa che accusava il mal d’auto se rimaneva dal lato del passeggero. Sapeva che erano tutte cose che si inventava il Seal ma ora che si era presentata l’ipotesi di non averlo più al proprio fianco, per litigare sulla guida e su qualsiasi altra cosa condividevano insieme, un groppo si formò prepotente nella sua gola insieme alle lacrime che annebbiarono la sua vista.

“Maledizione.”

Le sue mani impattarono con violenza sul volante mentre lui iniziò a respirare a bocca aperta in cerca di un’aria che sembrava non voler entrare, stava per avere un attacco di panico e lo sapeva, riconosceva quella sensazione fastidiosa di cadere nel vuoto, di essere sott’acqua senza la minima possibilità di raggiungere la superficie.

Urlò stringendosi i capelli tra le dita, il sottile dolore si era insinuato nella sua mente come un’atroce sofferenza.

Si sentiva paralizzato, si sentiva inutile di fronte all’ennesima sofferenza di Steve.

Lo stesso Steve che non aveva paura di ammalarsi per salvare l’intera popolazione delle Hawaii, lo stesso uomo che non si tirava mai indietro di fronte a nessun genere di missione perché, anche se non era in grado di ammetterlo a sé stesso, aveva un cuore immenso, colmo di tutti i sentimenti più puri ed immaginabili.

Non era giusto che fosse lui a pagare tutte quelle conseguenze, non era corretto che lui portasse tutto il peso sulle spalle.

Tolse la freccia e decise di tornare a respirare, lasciando che il proprio corpo guidasse l’auto nuovamente fino al vialetto di Steve, incapace di gestire la notizia, incapace di lasciare il suo partner da solo con quel nuovo macigno sul petto.

O forse era lui che non era in grado di gestirla e di capire.

Troppi forse e troppi perché si stavano ammassando nella sua testa.

Aprì la porta di casa con le chiavi di riserva e rimase in silenzio sulla soglia di essa, il respiro nuovamente bloccato in gola con le mani strette a pugno.

Avrebbe voluto essere lui al suo posto, togliere almeno quel fardello dalle spalle di Steve, avrebbe tanto voluto risucchiare tutta la sofferenza che sembrava accompagnare il Seal da troppo tempo.

Un suono lo distrasse da tutta la serie di pensieri negativi, portandolo a fare un passo all’interno della casa con le luci spente. Seguì l’unica fonte luminosa finendo del breve corridoio che antecedeva il bagno, ritrovandosi a chiudere violentemente gli occhi quando sentì il rumore dei conati di Steve.

Appoggiò per alcuni secondi la fronte al muro, incapace di gestire al meglio la situazione, annuì forse per convincere più sé stesso che altro, decidendo di entrare nel bagno senza dire alcuna parola.

Il volto distrutto di Steve si alzò dal gabinetto per guardarlo, scioccato e provato dalla sofferenza che sembrava averlo travolto in quella mezz'ora che Danny era mancato dal suo fianco.

“D-Danny? Come...”

Prima che le parole potessero lasciare la bocca del suo partner un altro conato riempì l’aria portando il moro a voltarsi verso il water e vomitare per lo più saliva.

Danny si mosse, conoscendo perfettamente la casa ed aprendo un armadietto per prendere una salvietta pulita e metterla sotto l’acqua fresca, lasciando che i suoi occhi corressero alla figura seduta a terra di Steve.

Uno Steve che si era appoggiato distrutto contro il muro, incapace di allontanarsi dal bagno ed ormai senza forze. Il detective era quasi certo che, a dargli tutti quei sintomi, fossero le pastiglie che stava prendendo, sicuramente erano un modo per aiutare il corpo a reagire alle radiazioni ma vederlo stare così male era distruttivo.

Si piegò sulle ginocchia di fronte a lui passandogli la salvietta fresca sul volto, in modo delicato e gentile, bagnandogli anche il collo con movimenti calmi e dediti ad aiutarlo a stare meglio, anche solo di poco e per poco tempo, Danny aveva bisogno di sentirsi utile in qualche modo.

Si riportò in piedi per risciacquare la pezza e strizzarla mentre la voce sofferente e bassa di Steve lo raggiunse.

“Avanti, Danno… dillo. So che muori dalla voglia di farlo.”

Danny si piegò nuovamente sulle ginocchia, sedendosi tra le sue gambe e ricominciando a passare la salvietta sul suo volto e sul suo collo, fermandosi solo per fissare gli occhi verso la porta, incapace di parlare guardandolo, incapace anche di allontanare le proprie mani dalla pelle dell’uomo che gli aveva cambiato in meglio la vita.

Scosse la testa leccandosi le labbra con calma, mentendo pure a sé stesso nel credere che sarebbe stato in grado di sopportare l’intera situazione senza crollare, Danny non era forte come tutti pensavano, era solo un essere umano come molti altri.

I veri eroi erano le persone come Steve, persone che non avevano niente e davano tutto per gli altri, uomini che nonostante l’addestramento militare erano in grado di trasmettere un’umanità unica, soldati che non temevano per la propria vita ma per quella dei propri compagni.

Steve era l’eroe senza macchia e Danny si sentiva impotente nel vederlo così e anche il suo sarcasmo si era spento, sopito dall’intera situazione.

Steve se ne era rimasto in silenzio, senza forza per fermare il compagno dall’aiutarlo.

Il Seal si fece forza, alzandosi da terra sotto gli occhi guardinghi di Danny, si portò di fronte al lavandino per risciacquarsi il volto, ingoiando un po' di liquido fresco per placare il bruciore che percepiva lungo la gola, erano anni che non gli capitava di stare così male.

“No, Steve. Non questa volta, non con te in queste condizioni…”

Il silenzio si fece profondo tra di loro, si insinuò in ogni anfratto del bagno. Steve tornò a sedersi a terra, vicino al partner socchiudendo gli occhi lasciando che il proprio respiro affannato si regolarizzasse. Danny era ad un passo dall'avere un attacco di panico, il respiro si fece frenetico, incapace di assemblare ogni pensiero che violento gli passava in testa.

“Se…”

La voce del biondo era uscita in un sibilo per poi fermarsi, incapace di sopportarsi da sola, incapace di accettare le parole che stava per dire. 

Socchiuse gli occhi prima di continuare la frase.

“Se ti succedesse qualcosa di serio, Steve, io non saprei che fare, non saprei come fare senza di te al mio fianco.”

Danny sentì il dolore di quelle parole attraverso il proprio corpo, le aveva dette davvero, aveva mandato a quel paese il proprio orgoglio per confessare a Steve tutta la sua importanza. Le parole si bloccarono nuovamente in gola mentre si spostava sedendosi a terra con le mani strette nei capelli e gli occhi serrati per impedire che le lacrime gli fuggissero.

Aprì la bocca un paio di volte, richiudendola per cercare le parole adatte, la gola chiusa in una morsa ferrea e soffocante.

“Io… lascia che ti aiuti, permettimi di essere il tuo scudo, non mi importa se dovrò prendere altre trecento pallottole per te, non mi importa di donarti ancora un pezzo del mio fegato o, non so, un rene o un polmone, non mi importa lasciarti guidare la mia auto ogni maledettissimo giorno che passo su questa dannata isola! Ma ti prego, Steve, non abbandonarmi…”

Danny alzò la testa ed aprì gli occhi per fissarli in quelli scioccati di Steve, occhi lucidi quanto i suoi, occhi che non erano in grado di esprimere l’oceano che contenevano.

“Ti prego, Steve.”

Il Navy Seal si mosse andando d’istinto ad abbracciarlo, Danny si sentì avvolgere dalle braccia calde ed accoglienti del suo centro.

Il detective rispose all’abbraccio con tutta la forza che disponeva nel corpo, una stretta che sapeva di mille parole mai dette, sensazioni ed emozioni che si nascondevano forse da troppo dietro a preoccupazioni e sorrisi spesso di circostanza.

Non era solo amicizia quella che li legava fin dal primo giorno in cui si erano scontrati, c’era sempre stato molto di più, una sorta di sottile elettricità che li legava, indissolubilmente ed indiscutibilmente.

Era un amore grande quanto le Hawaii stesse, un sentimento tanto profondo che nemmeno il Seal aveva il coraggio di immergersi.

“Non me ne vado, Danno, sono qui con te e voglio rimanerci. Sei…”

La voce di Steve si interruppe mentre il suo volto si nascondeva tra la spalla e il viso di Danny, parlando con la voce attutita dal tessuto della sua camicia.

“Sei la cosa migliore che mi sia successa in tutta la vita.”

Danny si strinse nuovamente al corpo di Steve, sentendo le lacrime del compagno che bagnavano la stoffa leggera, mordendosi le labbra ed iniziando a cullarlo con gentilezza fino a quando, dopo un tempo che sembrava infinito, il Seal allontanò i loro corpi sorridendogli sinceramente.

“Grazie Danno per esserci sempre, anche quando non so di averne bisogno.”

Danny sorrise, portando le mani al volto provato che aveva di fronte, asciugando le scie umide che lo attraversavano, sorridendo e passandosi la lingua sulle labbra secche prima di parlare, ridendo e cercando una serenità di cui entrambe avevano bisogno.

“E’ normale che tu non lo sappia, sei un uomo di Neanderthal e un animale, non dimentichiamocelo.”

Steve sorrise scuotendo la testa, portando Danny a ghignare di fronte a quel sorriso che negli anni aveva imparato ad adorare.

“Hai dimenticato di dirmi che sono un militare, che non sono capace di provare emozioni e un altro centinaio di insulti che, di solito, usi per minacciarmi.”

“Complimenti, in questi sette anni devo ammettere che sei diventato quasi simpatico rispetto a quando ci siamo puntati una pistola nel tuo garage e successivamente ti ho tirato un pugno.”

Il detective lasciò scivolare le proprie mani lungo il collo di Steve, afferrando la maglia che indossava fino a farsi sbiancare le nocche, la tensione della notizia non era ancora del tutto scomparsa dal suo corpo e dalla sua mente iperprotettiva.

“Mi hai dato del figlio di puttana e io ho reagito ma, ammetto Danno, che mai avrei pensato che mi avresti tirato un pugno. Nessuno mi aveva mai affrontato così apertamente e penso che è da quel preciso istante che io…”

Danny lo fissò mentre guardava in alto, con le occhiaie che contornavano i suoi occhi sofferenti unite ad un colorito pallido che sembrava gravare su di lui. 

Ai suoi occhi rimaneva perfetto, il suo eroe senza macchia, il suo unico pilastro sull'intera isola.

Aprì la bocca per parlare ed interrompere qualsiasi cosa che Steve stesse per dire, forse troppo consapevole dell’immenso ostacolo che costituivano le parole per il suo partner.

“Maledizione, Danno… te l’ho detto così tante volte, in così tante occasioni, che mi sono accorto che non erano solo parole fraterne. Ti amo.”

Le grandi mani di Steve si mossero lentamente verso il suo volto mentre vibravano titubanti ed indecise su ciò che stavano per fare, sicure ed incerte se fosse effettivamente la cosa giusta, qualcosa che il suo cuore stava urlando da tempo, un’azione semplice quanto incisiva.

Danny le seguì sentendole sul proprio volto, con le ciglia inumidite dalle lacrime e con i pensieri pesanti di quel sentimento che solo a Steve era stato in grado di urlare.

“Io…”

Le parole si bloccarono nella sua gola, Danny si leccò le labbra godendosi quel lieve contatto con il suo Seal, ridacchiò nervoso prima di parlare usando il proprio sarcasmo come ultima risorsa per dire qualcosa di sensato.

“Devo essere impazzito o aver picchiato violentemente la testa per aver appena sentito parlare il grande Steven McGarrett di sentimenti, nei confronti miei, del detective con la cravatta che viene dal New Jersey, io che parlo sempre e che maledizione lo amo non da tanto tempo quanto lui ma, ci siamo vicini…”

Si bloccò nel suo monologo facendo spuntare una risata sincera dall’anima del moro, decidendo di continuare a parlare, incapace di smettere di guardare quel volto sorridente nonostante le condizioni in cui versava.

“Forse ho capito di amarti dalla prima volta che ho dovuto inseguirti in capo al mondo per salvarti le chiappe da Wo Fat, oppure da quella volta in cui mi hanno intossicato e tu mi hai salvato, non lo so di preciso ma… è un fardello che mi sono portato sulle spalle con piacere, mi sono lamentato lo ammetto, forse un po’ troppo, ma il mio compito è quello di far funzionare il criceto pazzo che hai nel cervello quindi io…”

Steve aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo man mano che le sue parole scivolavano di fronte a loro, in una sequenza ansiolitica ed interminabile. Lo sapevano tutti e due che Danny avrebbe potuto andare avanti per ore a parlare in quella condizione di stress ma Steve si mosse, attirando il corpo del biondo verso il proprio facendo collidere le loro labbra, zittendolo.

Le loro bocche si stavano studiando, improvvisamente incapaci di contenere la gioia e l’eccitazione di provare quel contatto. Si sfioravano e si mordevano con impeto, rubandosi l’ossigeno a vicenda in una gara di supremazia che nessun dei due voleva perdere, troppo persi in quel contatto che non pensavano di desiderare così tanto.

Le loro lingue si inseguivano ed accarezzavano, studiandosi curiose e sempre più esigenti mentre le loro mani si cercavano a vicenda stringendosi con forza, quasi a volersi accertare che fosse tutto vero.

Steve appoggiò la fronte su quella di Danny e sorrise dividendosi dal bacio, sussurrando dolcemente e con una leggera forma di scherno l’altro.

“Ho trovato un modo per zittirti...”

Il sorriso divertito che si formò dalle labbra arrossate del detective era una delle cose più belle che Steve avesse mai visto, era un balsamo purificante, era il suo antidoto alle brutture della vita. Parlò, con il cuore in mano, nella cosa più semplice e difficile che potesse fare, mettersi a nudo di fronte all’unica persona che lo sapeva leggere meglio di chiunque altro.

“Non mi serve che tu mi faccia da scudo Danny, voglio che tu continui ad essere la mia spalla come hai fatto in questi lunghi sette anni. Altrimenti chi mi fermerebbe dal fare follie o, peggio, chi mi seguirebbe nel farle?”

Danny si leccò il labbro inferiore prima di annuire e fiondarsi nuovamente sulle labbra che aveva deciso appartenergli.

“Dovrai zittirmi più spesso visto che mi pare un modo funzionale, magari evitiamo in pubblico, sai, sono una persona civile io… animale.”

Danny indicò sé stesso con le mani, muovendosi con calma, con quel suo modo di fare buffo ed intrigante, facendo sospirare il Seal che socchiuse gli occhi stanchi, affaticati dalle pastiglie e dalla bellissima sensazione che lo stava pervadendo da quando aveva baciato il suo compagno d’armi.

“Danno, sta zitto.”

Lo disse ridacchiando ed avvertendo su di sé la carezza delicata delle mani di Danny che gli passavano nuovamente il panno sul volto.

Non poteva pensare di perdere quella battaglia, non ora che aveva trovato un motivo più che valido per rimanere vivo e in piedi, non quando di fianco a lui aveva tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno per sentirsi amato.

“Steve, andiamo a dormire.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fine.


End file.
